Chris' Darkest Secret, Part Two
by Jamison D. R
Summary: His CD, is nearly done, Video is being aired on MTV. But with demons returning and Paige busy the Power of Three is breaking apart...
1. Secrets

Chapter One – Secrets

The dance part of the video was now being done, Chris and about 20 other dancers, were doing the shoot.  
The set was as it was before. It was looked at the pool yard of the back of a hotel. With the white building, only two stories tall, gold bordered doors with glass that led into what was the lobby. Their was palm trees and tropical looking plants on the sides of the set, lounge chairs, and a big giant pool in the middle. The Dancers were on ether side of the pool, Chris was in front of the pool with two dancers on ether side.

"Hey Darling." Said Alan coming behind Paige. Alan appeared in his usual green shirt, gold pants and orange shoes. Paige was nearly disgusted at his point of taste.  
"Oh hi!" she said.  
"Listen I want to apologize for my behavior for the past few days, it's just when I see new untamed meat I get a little crazy."  
"Thank you, apology accepted, please don't refer Chris to a piece of meat."  
"Okay," Alan replied not really acting like he wanted to accept what Paige had just said. "Smoke?" br "No thanks, I don't smoke...anymore."  
"Your loss." Alan lit up and began to smoke. "Dam, he is hot though. Come you have to agree."  
"He is good looking. But I can't say hot." Paige said, she was disgusted as she thought of Chris as being hot.  
"I don't see why not, he is." Little Miss said coming up behind Paige.  
"Why can't you see it?" Alan said looking at Paige.  
"Long story...I am going to get something to eat." Paige said  
Paige walked away, and Little Miss and Alan got in hushed voices.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Alan said  
"most likely, bumpy relationship." Little Miss said  
"Most definally."  
"Not getting any"  
"Or his shoes are lying to us."  
"very true."  
"you know you shouldn't talk behind other peoples backs." Jason said walking up behind Little Miss and Alan.  
"Oh" Alan said standing up more straight, "And you are..."  
"Jason."   
"Well Jason, nice to meet you." Little Miss said putting her hand out. Jason shook it. "So what are you doing here?"  
"Oh , I am with Chris."  
Alan stumped his foot, and jealousy ragged him.  
"Not like that." Jason said laughing.  
Alan calmed down and puffed his cigarette heavily.  
"I am just his-friend."  
"That's cool," Little Miss said, "aren't you a dancer?"  
"Naw-dancing is not my thing, I do other things."  
"Like?." Little Miss said  
"Stuff." Jason replied  
Alan mumbled something under his breath.  
"Rock on boy." Little Miss said.  
The three of them stood their for a minute, then Alan spoke.  
"Well you all can get old, but I am going to go and powder my nose."  
Jason waited till Alan was out of earshot range. Then he asked.  
"Is he-" Jason asked  
"Do you have to ask?" Little Miss said, "come on hun, let's go sit down." She said she out he hand over his shoulder and they went to go sit down.

"You smell nice, got a girlfriend?" She asked  
"No, I don't have time." He replied.  
"Pity, you is good looking."   
"thanks."  
"So tell me about Chris."  
Jason stopped, "what do you want to know?" he said slowly  
"I don't know, tell me about his dad."  
"Ummm...I don't know much." He lied.  
"Honey, look at me. I know a liar when I see one, tell me whats wrong."  
"I can't, Chris has to tell you, I can't."  
"Okay sweet thing. How long has chris been singing?"  
"Ever since he was little, he won the national competition of two-thousand…I mean 1987"  
Little Miss narrowed her eyes.  
"W-" br "ANGELIA!" Paige said walking over, "Who is this?"  
"I am Jason, a friend of Chris'." He said.  
"Well nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.  
Jason flinched and closed his eyes...

...He saw the Charmed Ones, vanquishing demons and then Wyatt...

Paige stood their alarmed, "are you okay?"  
"F-fa-fine. See ya." He said forcing a smile.  
Jason quickly walked over to Chris who was sweating and sitting in a chair.  
"I know that look...I am on to you." Paige said turning around to Little Miss...

0000

Chris finished the video shoot for the night, and Kevin told Chris to back into the recording studio to finish up his album.  
"Jason want to come?" Chris asked  
"Sure."  
Chris and Jason got in a limo and head off, meanwhile Paige was left behind to talk things over with Little Miss, Nigel, and the video producers.

"SO WHATS UP MAN?" Chris asked  
"Nothing much I am fine." Jason said  
"That's cool, so how was I?"  
"Your video was awesome, I liked it, but-"  
"but-" Chris said  
"When I touched Paige I had a premonition."  
"Wait" Chris said, he touched a button on the ceiling of the car which closed the window.  
"Okay, what did you see in the Premonition?"  
"The Charmed Ones and Wyatt."  
"What about Wyatt?"  
"Just that he was a baby, but when he looked it me it was like he knew me."  
"Well he can't, cause well he's never seen you before. "  
"Well isn't Wyatt powerful enough to see me even if I had a premonition-"  
In that second, Paige orbed into the limo.  
"PAIGE!" Chris yelled  
"Oh it's not like hasn't seen it before, you are witch aren't you?" Paige asked  
Chris was dumbfounded.  
"Yes, my name is Jason." He said putting his hand out  
"Paige." She said shaking his hand.  
"Paige-Paige Matthews?" Jason asked  
"yes, you know me."  
"No just a lot demons fear a Paige Matthews, Charmed one."  
"Really," Paige said with a sense of pride, "Rock on!"  
Chris laughed.

The Three of them rode to the studio and as they entered the studio Piper and Phoebe greeted them!  
"SWEETIE!" Phoebe said hugging him! "HOW ARE YOU DOING?"  
"I am fine." Chris said laughing.  
"Hi honey!" Piper said, Chris tried to hug Piper around her huge tummy.  
"When do you come out again-" Piper asked but keeping a hushed voice  
"in June."  
"OY!" Piper said sitting down.  
"Ummm what smells good?" Paige asked  
"Well Piper made fried chicken." Phoebe said  
"YES!" Chris asked running to the basket.  
"Who are you?" Piper asked  
"OH I am Jason." He replied  
"Jason-" Phoebe asked  
"Rhodes." He said.  
"Jason Rhodes nice to meet you, you're a friend of Chris'?" Piper asked  
"Yah."  
"Well good. Go grab some food.  
Phoebe then said quietly." I don't think his last name is Rhodes."  
"Why?" Piper asked  
"Well I think he was lying."  
"That would explain why he had a Premonition before..  
"What?"  
"That means he's a witch."

The Charmed Ones glanced at Jason and Chris as if a master evil plan was developing right under their noises...

0000

"Okay visiting hours are over" Little Miss said walking in from the Elevator with Max Martin.   
"Alright." Piper said getting up and grabbing the basket, "whoa!" She said stepping back.  
"Are you okay?" Chris said worried  
"Oh yeah I am fine, just up to fast." Piper said with a smile, "don't worry little baby here will be born."  
Little Miss raised her eye brow...Paige saw her and shook her head "they are just friends" she mouthed.  
"Okay" Little Miss mouthed back  
The Charmed Ones and Jason gave chris a good luck and left in the elevator.

They stood their quietly then Phoebe saw it, the Triquetra on Jason, she switched the elevator from "Run" to "Stop" and she rounded on Jason.  
"Okay enough crap, who the hell are you?"  
Jason smiled.  
"What it's nothing to smile or laugh about, I know you add the premonition." Paige said  
"He had a Premonition and he has a Triquetra on his necklace." Phoebe said  
Paige and Piper then noticed.  
"omg" Piper said  
Paige was speechless.  
"Now who are you?" Phoebe said  
Piper and Paige were very eager to know.  
Jason smiled and said "Dad Always said you guys where cool."  
Phoebe dropped her mouth.  
"See ya guys." he orbed out and the elevator started to run again


	2. The Silver Room

Chapter Two – The Silver Room

"Chris, look this way sweetie!" Said the blonde woman behind the camera.

Chris Halliwell, at the beginning of something that would blow the music world away, was having a Photoshoot for Cosmopolitan magazine. He felt rather dazy though, they put this liquid in his eyes that would show of "his awesomely hot" Green eyes, and he laid on a white plastic platform in a white button down shirt and blue jeans.

This was pure pleasure enjoyment for Alan, for he would have loved to light up a cigarette and enjoy the positions that Chris was getting in, but no smoking.

Paige was getting really annoyed with his loud monologue.

"Ummm…" Alan said sitting in a directors chair, with black leather pants and a red shirt that said "And You thought Britney was a very friendly person?" He looked at Chris in the at most interest. "Girl I don't know about you but I would put my legs on his shoulders and ride his- " br  
"ALAN!" Paige said loudly  
"What?" Alan said  
"There are minors in the room!"  
"Oh please honey. With sex these days, that girl right their!" He said pointing at a fourteen year old blond hair girl sitting in the corner. "She's not a virgin. You can tell by the way she's sitting."

"Excuse me!" Said a man behind Alan  
"Yes?" Alan said not turning around  
"That's my sister."  
Alan turned around, "Oh really…it's the truth."  
The man who came into his view was a tall brown hair man, wearing a suit and sunglasses. Looked rather young, Alan looked at him with more interest, but not as much as he had for Chris. 

"How old are you?"  
"24, why?"  
"Just Curious." Alan said getting up, and squeezing the guy behind.   
"HEY!" The Man yelled, Alan stride'd off, and took his place about a yard away from the photographer.

"I am out again." She said handing her camera to a guy. Instantly a woman with short black hair went up to chris and brushed his face a makeup brush. Alan smiled with the things he could brush Chris' face with. "Man I would love to brush his face with my-" br "Your Alan right?" The Photographer said  
"Yes." Alan said annoyed that she ruined his fantasy. "And you are?"  
"No, Chris was just telling me about you." She said as the guy put the camera back in her hands.  
"Oh that's really wonderful sweetie." Alan said looking at his nails, "Damn I need a manicure!"  
"What?" The Photographer asked  
"Nothing, by sweetie." Alan said walking off  
The photographer smiled as he walked off.

After the Photoshoot Chris sat down with a Cosmopolitan reporter for a short but reveling interview.  
"Hello" Chris said the woman with bright red hair and very pale white skin, "My name is Marina O'Brian and I am going to be asking you some questions."  
"Nice to meet you." Chris said trying to act as professional as possible.   
"Well my first question, what inspired you to become a singer?" Marina asked  
"My mom, telling me that everything has a reason or purpose and always believing in me." Chris replied  
"Whats the name of your upcoming album?" She asked  
"The album is going to be called The Silver Room."  
"The Silver Room? Why that?"   
"It's actually a song off the album in which is about being sane and getting through things day by day."  
"Oh okay, and one last question on this topic, tell us about your first single? You Drive Me Crazy."  
Chris smiled, "That will not be the single for the US Promotion actually."  
"Why not?" Marina asked  
"Because the US single will be "I am Not in Love" and you'll just have to wait and see."  
"Very good." Marina inquired, "Now I want to ask you a few personal questions."

Oh man, Chris thought, Cosmopolitan had interviewed him before asking him questions like what his favorite position with a girl was? And asking very personal like how often do you like to have sex, or just completely random questions that were not his idea of a good interview. But Paige had made him successful in the future what makes it that she can't do it now.

"Is their any girls in your life?" Marina asked  
Alan stepped into hearing range.  
"No, not at the moment." Chris said, with a sigh of relief.  
"Was their any girl in your life?" Marina asked  
Chris was suddenly reminded of Bianca. "Once, but she's gone now."  
"What happened?"  
"I'd rather not say. Anymore questions?" Chris said now forging his thoughts to elsewhere.  
"One more, but it's not necessary."  
"Okay, thank you for your questions." Chris said getting up without smiling or looking at the reporter. Alan, who was watching was almost in shock to have seen Chris go from Happy to very sad so fast. The Reporter had obviously touched a nerve. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Chris was back in the studio with Max and Little Miss behind the big glass wall. As Chris sang into the mic he glanced at Little Miss and Max who were busy moving knobs or talking, and Little Miss was kinda grooving to the music. The music in his headphones died.

"Alright right baby boy!" Little Miss said into the mic which Chris could hear. "Take 10"  
Chris sat on the stool in the studio and pulled the bottle of water from the floor and drank heavily from it. His cell phone then vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out.  
"Hello." Chris said  
"hey you!" Jason said  
"hi, where are you?"  
"I am at P3, in Piper's office."  
"Okay, I'll be their after I am done here."   
"Okay I'll-HEY!" Jason said as if someone took the phone from him.  
"Jason?" Chris said  
Then a different voice appeared over the phone. "If you wanna see your presious witch again, you'll come down here now." It was Barbus.  
Chris' stomach dropped, so did the water bottle he was holding in his hand. 

Little Miss looked up and saw the awestricken, horror filled look on Chris' face. Chris closed his phone and went to the door that lent to the other side of the glass window.  
"I am sorry, I have to go, I'll be right back." Chris said pushing the button for the elevator.  
"Baby boy whats wrong?" Little Miss asked   
"I'll be right back." Chris said as the doors opened and he entered. "I am sorry."  
As the elevator doors closed he made sure their was no cameras of any kind, and orbed out to the Manor. 

As the Charmed Ones sat around the table eating pasta Chris orbed in.  
"Chris!" Piper and Paige said  
"aren't you suppose to be at the studio." Paige asked  
Chris ignored his mother and went to the potions sitting on the counter.  
"Chris?" Phoebe said, standing up  
"I need you're guys help." Chris finally said putting a blue potion in his pocket.  
"Okay with what?" Piper asked  
Chris took a big deep breath. He looked at Paige. "James" he said  
"Jason whose Jason?" Phoebe said  
Chris took a very big breath, "Jason is my son."


	3. Jason Halliwell

Chapter Three – Jason Halliwell

Paige dropped her fork making a clutter on her plate.  
Phoebe and Piper both dropped their mouths. Their was a long silence.  
"Well?" Chris said  
"OH-MY-GOD!" Phoebe said  
"A son?" Piper said, "you have a son! AT YOUR AGE!"  
"Mom-" Chris tried  
"Oh my god, do you guys not get protection in the future!"  
"Mom-" br "This is un-believable you it up some girl and oh my god Chris!"  
"MOM!" Chris said, "he's from my future!"  
"oh." Piper said, "Sorry."  
"Whats his name?" Paige asked  
"James, James Halliwell. Are we going after him or what?"  
"We need to know a few things first." Phoebe said, "What are his powers?"   
"Telekinetic Combustion, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Thought Projection and Orbing." Chris said  
"Powerful kid." Paige said  
"How old is he?" Piper asked  
"16" br  
"Why did he come back?" Paige asked  
"To stop Barbus from killing me."  
"Killing? How?"  
"That night when you and Phoebe were in my trailer and you guys orbed out? Barbus got a hold of Dad's powers and disguised himself as Dad and next thing I know, he's crushing my ribs."  
"Then how would you have had James?" Paige asked  
"Well I never came back from the future in his time remember?"  
"Yes, but when you've change a whole assortment of events since you've been here." Phoebe said  
"Everything has a reason, and Destiny." Chris said  
"My destiny was to save Wyatt and to have a son, duh!"  
"Alright." Piper said  
"So why doesn't he use his powers?" Paige asked

"I don't know, that's why we need to get to him. No doubt Barbus has a gang of Demons waiting to kill us." Chris said  
"Alright, Let us go change and we'll go okay?" Phoebe and Piper said  
Chris sighed.  
"Aren't you suppose to be at the studio?" Paige said  
"Yea, I told them I'll be right back, and I will." Chris replied  
"uh huh…how did this James ordeal fall into your lap?"  
"I was talking to him on my cell and as I was talking to him he was taken by Barbus."  
"It sounds like a trap to me."  
"It may be," Chris said slowly, "but he's my son." 

"Okay we ready?" Phoebe said walking in with Piper, who looked they were both dressed to kill. They both saw Chris and Paige looking at each other.  
"Everything okay?" Piper asked.  
"Peachy." Paige said, "let's go."

The Charmed Ones and Chris orbed into P3, on the staircase. The club was empty, the lights were on, the bar was all lit up, and they saw a young man sitting at the bar, facing them.  
"Jason." Chris said, starting to walk forward. Before Chris could take one step, Jason telekinetically threw Chris back a few feet.  
"What was that for?" Piper asked  
Chris looked confused. Never once has Jason thrown his father back, but the look on Jason's face made it look like it had to be done. Jason mouthed, the floor.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked  
Paige, Chris, and Piper both knew what he was talking about. The floor was ever so slightly moving. Paige was looking for something, she saw a salt and pepper shaker.  
"Salt and Pepper Shakers." Paige said, the orbed away, and she directed them to the floor. Where they orbed and as they touched the floor, an explosion took place, and the shimmering ground turned to fire, and the fire rushed to the point where the shakers once were and a mushroom cloud formed, but it seemed to be in reverse and it went into the floor. The ground returned to normal.

Chris and Phoebe rushed over to Jason who was sitting, and before they could touch him, they were thrown back to the wall, and four demons shimmered in around Jason, and Barbus in front of them. Paige stood in front of Piper.

"Well well well," Barbus said "Pity that the salt and pepper shaker had to die, it would have gone well with roasted witch."

The Charmed Ones and Chris glared at Barbus, "but Charred," Barbus said as he formed a fireball, "will be better. That what you change your name to, from Charmed to Charred." He threw a fireball at Phoebe, Phoebe screamed and Chris telekinetically threw it at a demon that stood around Jason.

"ORB!" Chris yelled  
"I CAN'T!" Jason yelled

A demon punched Jason in the face. "Shut Up!"  
"Paige move." Piper said, "don't worry."   
Paige quietly moved away from Paige.  
"Let's go to Phoebe." The two witches ran to their sister.

"Ahh, presious Charmed Ones, together at last." Barbus said finally  
"Why do you want him?" Chris said

"I don't want him I want his power. Which I have." Barbus said  
"What?" Chris said  
"That's why your presious witch couldn't orb to you, I took his power, the minute I got him." Barbus said smiling.   
"Phoebe, quickly Jason has Thought Projection, use it against the Demons." Chris whispered in her ear.  
Phoebe looked at Barbus.  
"Aww, no no no!" Barbus said.

"Ah!" Phoebe said clinching her head.  
"Another gift, Telepathy."  
Piper couldn't take it anymore. She gestured and blew up one of the demons. Distracting Barbus.  
"Finally!" Paige said, "Why did you do that in the first place-"  
Chris dragged the charmed ones down as three fireballs came their way.  
"PHOEBE!" Chris yelled

Phoebe who still had a headache from Barbus' telekinetic attack, quickly got inside his head, Fire, She thought. But it didn't set the demons on fire, but the bar on fire.   
"PHOEBE!" Piper said frizzing the bar, but luckily the demons didn't freeze, to their luck.  
Phoebe tried, again.  
Barbus laughed. More fireballs came at them.  
"Fireballs!" Paige said, as she orbed two out of the air, and back onto the demons, vanquishing two more. The Last Demon, got scared and shimmered out.   
"DAMN YOU!" Barbus said He grabbed Jason around the neck. 

The Charmed Ones and Chris ran over but stopped as Barbus materialized an athame in his hand.

"Ah, no no no!" Barbus said holding the athame up, "Move and you'll die!" he said to Jason.

"ATHAME!" Paige said, orbs were deflected off the athame.  
"You think I could make it that easy for you!" Barbus said  
"D-DAD!" Jason tried to say  
Chris tried to use his powers, but them to were useless.  
"So what are you going to do dad?" Barbus sneered, "Say a cuplet? Throw that blue potion in your pocket perhaps, or maybe a power of three spell?" He said to the Charmed Ones.  
Chris pulled the potion from his pocket.  
"Come throw it." Barbus said, "I dare you."  
"If I throw it he'll kill him." Chris said to Piper  
"Paige can you orb Jason to you?" Piper asked  
"Maybe." She replied, "JASON!" 

Orbs seem to deflect off of Jason as well. Barbus laughed.   
"Come on you witches!" Barbus said, "can you think of anything good? Or should I just stab him? And bring this chapter to an end?"  
"NO!" Chris yelled  
"Too Late!" Barbus said taking the athame and stabbing the knife into Jason's back. Barbus shimmered out.  
Jason fell to the floor, and erupting into flames. He screamed in pain.  
Chris tried to run to his son's side, fire or not, but Piper held him back.  
"JASON!" Chris said, tears forming in his eyes.  
"DAD!" Jason said, but the fire, burned him, and he gave one final scream of pain, and blew up in white lights.

Chris bowed his head and cried. Piper held his head on her shoulder.  
"We could have done more." Phoebe said walking away with a tear in her eyes.  
"We'll be outside." Paige said to Piper and Chris.

As Chris stood in the elevator 15 minutes later, he looked in the metal and saw his eyes still red, and she tried to make it better, but the doors opened.  
"Baby boy, you're back!" Little Miss said then she noticed the tears in his eyes, "Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing." Chris said sniffling. "Can we just continue?"  
Chris didn't even wait for a reply and went into the studio.  
Max and Little Miss exchange uneasy looks, but they turned the music on and waited for Chris, but he didn't sing.


	4. Meetings and ReSheduling

Chapter Four – Meetings and Re-Scheduling

As the week past, The Charmed Ones vanquished three demons, help two innocents and managed to run P3, Ask Phoebe, and Manage Chris' career without flaw, but Chris however had much to think about on his mind. With his career about to be internationally launched in less than a month and finally accepting the death of his son, he was emotionally and mentally drained.

As Chris awoke on the couch in the Halliwell Manor the sun grazed his cheek and lit up his hair like those flash lights with the plastic strings that made different colors at the end. He looked at the empty fireplace, and smelled pancakes. He lifted his head and heard sizzling and talking coming from the kitchen. He got up and walked in.

"Yeah so that-" Paige was going on while sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.  
"Hey Sweetie!" Piper said trying to flip pancakes around her pregnant stomach.   
"hey-um!" Chris groaned still not fully awake  
"Don't talk yourself away." Paige said smiling and taking a sip of coffee.   
"Uh huh." Chris said sitting down and putting his head on the table.  
"Hungry?" Piper said bringing over a plate of pancakes for Paige and Chris.  
"Famished." Paige said  
"Sure." Chris said  
Piper came over and put down and plate of about four pancakes down smiling. Chris looked at the plate for a while, he didn't notice.  
"Are you okay?" Paige asked  
"Fine, just a little tired." br "Enjoy!" Piper said kissing him on the cheek.  
Piper brought over plates for herself and Paige and they sat down eating breakfast.

"Where's Phoebe?" Chris asked putting pancake in his mouth.  
"She and Wyatt are at her office, they are having a nephew and aunt day." Piper said, "I think its because she wants to see more of Wyatt."  
"Umm—okay." Chris said kinda confused.  
They all finished breakfast and as Chris helped Piper with the dishes Paige's cell phone rang. 

"Hello." Paige said flipping her phone open and answering.  
"Paige, listen baby girl." Little Miss was on the other end, "You've got to get down here A.S.A.P with Chris, Jon and Kevin have made major changes to Chris' schedule."  
"What!" Paige said, "Why didn't they tell me?"  
"Just get down here and make it fast!" Little Miss was gone.  
"Chris!" Paige said closing her phone, "We've got to get going now, no time to drive, we'll orb!"  
"What happened?" Chris asked  
"Jon and Kevin have made changes to your schedule, that's all I know and now go get dressed!" Paige said almost yelling at Chris.

Two seconds later Paige had grabbed her purse and Chris was coming down pulling his shirt on. Running into the kitchen.  
"ready?" Paige said  
"Yes." Chris said taking her hand, "Bye Mom!" Chris said has his voice faded as orbs formed and vanished.  
"Bye." Piper said looking at the spot where they once stood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paige and Chris orbed into a bathroom stall in what looked like to be the men's bathroom. Chris opened the door and looked.  
"No one, lets go!" Chris and Paige left the bathroom and into the Vibe Records main offices. No surprise when they turned the corner they saw the office assistant, Alan sitting at his desk.

"Hey Sexy!" Alan said, "I dreamed about you, lets just say-" br "Shut up Alan!" Paige and Chris both said  
Alan took offense and mumbled something, then as they entered Kevin's office, he said, "Paige need a tampon?"

"Paige, Chris, please sit down." Kevin said, standing up and pointing to empty blue covered chairs in front of his desk.

Kevin Richards, the CEO of Vibe Records, was the person who signed Chris in the first place. He was a rather older man, but no grey hair yet. He had a well built face with blonde hair, blue eyes, and his body was rather bulky. His office was Huge. He had two large grey metal lined glass doors with white walls that were covered with gold, silver, platinum discs, pictures with celebrities like Britney Spears, Usher, Beyonce, Spice Girls, and more. His desk sat parallel to a wall of glass windows that over looked the city of San Francisco. His office was at the top of the Vibe Records building.

As Chris and Paige sat down they saw another man, in the far seat. This was Jon Powers, Chris' tour manager, Jon was very young, a little older then Chris with bleach blonde hair, tan skin, white shirt and jeans, the same when Chris and Paige saw him before.

"So what happened?" Paige said

"Kevin!" Little Miss said walking in "I just got off the phone with-WHOA! How did you two get in her so fast?"   
"Glad you made it Angelina." Kevin said, "Please sit." Kevin then turned on to Chris and Paige. "We have made some adjustments to Chris' schedule."  
"You see that's a problem." Paige said  
"How?" Kevin said, with a smile on his face.  
"Well you see I am Chris' manager, and he is mine to say what to do and where to go. And if you made adjustments to his schedule without telling me that means that my schedule and yours doesn't match and that means whatever you have planned for him will not happen it will go my schedule. And he will not show up! You have my cell phone number and my house number their was no way you couldn't have contacted me! So the next time you deicide to change his schedule without telling me first you will have more then just an angry woman on your hands." Paige said getting heated in the moment. Chris placed his hand on her shoulder.

Little Miss had a look of "Damn Right!" on her face.

Kevin laughed, "I like you I really do, you have spunk. And these adjustments had to be made at the moment we didn't have time to contact you."   
"Really?" Paige said crossing her arms, "What were they?" 

Kevin turned to his laptop computer and typed for a few moments. And then turned the computer around so that Chris and Paige could see, Paige reached into her purse and pulled out a PDA (Personal Handheld Organizer) and turned it on. Chris looked over and was shocked.  
"You have a Palm Pilot?" Chris asked in shock  
"Yes." Paige snapped  
"And You know how to work it?"   
"Shut up Chris!"  
Paige heard both Little Miss, Kevin, and Jon giggle.  
"Okay." She said ringing up Chris' schedule, "what did you change?"  
"We had to change Chris' Single date up to 1 week from today and as we speak his video has been shipped off to VH1, MTV, MTV Europe, and other entertainment channels." br "WHAT!" Paige and Chris both said  
"Why in hell did you do that?" Paige yelled  
"A pop group is being released about 2 weeks from today called "Next Time."' Kevin said  
"So?" br "So, they are going to calm Chris' position on MTV."  
"What Position?"  
"The position as the new Pop Star, the position of being big."  
"I didn't know you guys organized positions!"  
"Paige, the only pop stars that are MTV and VH1 right now are old, and their haven't been any big natural pop stars appear in a few years, the only last few big ones were Lindsay Lohan, Hilary Duff, Raven, and those American Idol people, fake stars trying to make more money, Chris here is new and unheard of!"  
Paige sat silent. She looked down and erased the entire schedule on her Palm Pilot. "So where's the new schedule?"

Kevin pointed at the screen and Paige started writing on her Palm Pilot.

"Is that it?" Paige said, twenty minutes later after taking down about 30 events.   
"Nope, Jon Powers has kindly taken time out of his busy schedule to come talk to the three of you." Kevin said to Chris, Paige, and Little Miss.  
"What about?" Chris asked finally.   
Little Miss sat on the arm of Chris' chair.  
"Well Chris I have pre-arranged dates at over 40 venues here in America." Jon said  
Paige smacked her hand down on Kevin's desk.  
"These events are only preliminary Miss Matthews." Jon said to her, "These aren't final, I will talk to you about them later."  
Paige now so angry red blushes were forming on her cheeks. Sat back and once again crossed her arms.

"Isn't this way to early?" Chris asked, "I mean you have arranged venues on days that I have never heard of me, and my single isn't out yet, let alone my CD."   
"I know its early." Jon said, "But trust me after this afternoons meeting with Miss Matthews, Kevin, Little Miss and I their will be no way you can't succeed."  
"You guys aren't going to take me the way of like Justin Timberlake or those fakes are you?"   
Kevin laughed. "No no. Trust me"  
"that's hard." Paige snapped at Kevin. Kevin smiled at Paige.

"We still have to finish Chris' album and we have to find a band." Little Miss said finally.  
"That's Tuesday Angelina." Paige said not looking at her.  
"Okay then." Little Miss said  
An un-very easy tension filled the office.  
"Tell me about this new group." Chris said, "Take Next?"  
"Next Time." Kevin said, "Let me show you their new song."  
Kevin pulled out a CD with a group on the cover, five guys. All looked who they would fit perfectly with Alan.  
Kevin turned on the stereo.  
Paige and Chris looked at the CD cover it had five guys, all typical manufactured guys. The cute, curly hair, young one, the old one with the mustache, the bad ass, the posh clean cut one, and the one that mom would love to see you bring home. The music started up, it was totally fake, and techno and then the words that made Chris and Paige drop their mouths.

"I am your Lollipop Lover,  
I am gonna come with you."

Little Miss cracked up laughing.  
"OH-MY-GOD!" Paige said, "This crap could out beat Chris?"  
"It Could." Kevin said

"I am your Lollipop Lover,  
I am gonna come with you.  
Just got slow, don't go fast,  
I wanna make it last!

So just sit and make magic,  
Let it be and don't forget,  
I am your lollipop lover!"

Kevin turned off the stereo.  
"Oh my god." Paige said rubbing her temples.  
"Well Chris lets go down to the studio, perhaps we can get the album done tonight." br Little Miss and Chris left the office.

"Let's get the meeting done shall we." Paige said, as Max Martin walked in the door and Paige heard, "BYE SEXY!" from Alan.


	5. Over it

Chapter Five – Over It!

The Elevator doors opened, and Max Martin, Chris' Album Producer was already working on some new sounds and beats to the CD. Little Miss and Chris walked in.  
"Hey Chris!" Max said no looking at him.  
"Hi!" Chris said, grabbing a bottle of water from the bowl of ice at the table and sitting in a chair.  
"How are things?" Max asked looking at him.  
"Good, alright I guess. Can't say the same for Paige." He said with a smile  
"Why?"  
"Baby Girl got some management issues." Little Miss said, "Alright you, get off your white butt and into the studio."  
Chris rolled his eyes and opened the door to his studio. He closed it and sat on the stool and put on the headphones.

"Okay, Baby Boy, the song, Over it, is in front of you." Little Miss said into the microphone that lead into the headphones.  
"This is also suppose to be the dance song of your album." Max said  
"So when your singing it, try to add some flava baby." br "we're going to change the tune while your singing." br "so just count to sixteen. You know what I mean right baby boy?"  
Chris gave a thumps up.  
"Just relax." Max turned the microphone off. Little Miss took out a CD and put it into the system and it began to play. The song started off with some cheesy techno, which Little Miss quickly enlightened with some bass and Max added some drums. Just before Chris began to sing, Little Miss added some gothic sound elements to it.

"Over it!" Chris sang, "I am here all alone, and I like it that way. Don't you dare and try and stop me, I like it and Let it be!" 

Little Miss quickly added some piano and Max added some slight vocals.

"Over it, and It's staying this way." Chris sang, "Over it and Loving it.-whoa! Wait Wait!"  
Little Miss killed the music. "Chris!" She said turning on the microphone, "You were on a role, and the music was-"  
"the music was fine. The Lyrics suck no offense!"  
"What do you mean?" Max asked  
"Over it and Loving it! No not happening." Chris said showing them the music.

Little Miss frowned. "Okay, what do you want to change it to?"

"Miss Matthews." Jon Powers said as Paige, Kevin, and Jon sat in the office.  
"Paige!" Said, Paige as she snapped.  
"Listen Paige, I have apologize for the schedule, can we move on from it?" Kevin said sternly.  
"Alright fine!" Paige sighed, "But please Jon, call me Paige."  
"alright Paige." Jon said  
"That's much better." Kevin said

"The plans I have set for Chris' tour are simple," Jon began, " but he must be made famous, or he will not only lose his chance at his career, but the entire future of this company is riding on him." br "Why?" Paige replied.  
"Because," Kevin began, "Chris is the first artist signed to Vibe Records and our only artist right now. And if Chris plays his cards right, and you, we will have more artist sign to Vibe records."  
"how come I think that I smell something fishy here?" Paige said  
Kevin smiled and so did Jon.  
"Tell me the truth, whats going on?" Paige asked  
"Nothing, just what were telling you." Jon said.  
Paige looked at Jon and then Kevin, he eyes narrowed. "Okay, well you have my cell number, and when you guys decide to be honest with me, give me a call." Paige grabbed her purse and walked out. She walked to the front doors and heard Alan, "PMS PAIGE AT 3 O'CLOCK!" Paige furious, grabbed a stapler, but She stopped, she smiled and put it down and wrote something down on paper. She smiled and pushed the button for the elevator and when the doors opened, Paige showed Alan her little sign.  
"Oh Alan." Paige said innocently. Alan looked at her. 

I gave Chris the time of his life  
Last night.

Alan read it and his mouth dropped. She took her index finger and put it in her mouth and slowly took it out. Alan's mouth was open so wide his gum fell out. Paige waved goodbye. The doors closed. Alan outraged and jealous as bloody hell, stood up. "THAT!" he said, "THAT-THA-THAT-THA, HE'S MINE pregnant dog.!" Practically running Alan pushed the elevator button, the doors opened, but Paige was not their. Alan was dumbfounded.

Paige orbed into the manor kitchen, where Piper was making Pasta. Paige turned and smiled and her stomach growled.  
"Hello!" Piper said brightly, "How was everything?"  
"Terrible!" Paige said, before Piper could ask why she began, "We go in their, and then they tell me that they totally rearranged Chris' schedule, without my permission, may I add, and then they want to push his single date up! His release date! I mean he's a great singer and he works great under pressure, and can be a jerk at some times, but pushing his single date up? I mean they are nuts! Now Chris and Angelina and Max are all working on the album as we speak!"  
Piper was set back, "oh!" br "Yeah!" Paige said no practically yelling, "And then I have this meeting with Jon who is Chris' tour manager and Kevin that retard of a CEO and they aren't telling me the truth! The entire career of them and Vibe records is resting on the shoulders of Chris! How stupid is that?" br "Paige, honey," Piper said handing her a plate of Pasta, "eat something!"  
"No I am to angry!"  
"Okay fine, I'll eat something." Piper said smiling. She looked at Paige's face that looked very annoyed, before Piper could open her mouth and say something the front doors opened and Phoebe was running in.  
"PIPER! PIPER!" She Screamed.  
Paige and Piper ran into the front room where Phoebe was, Phoebe was running so fast, she nearly ran into them.  
"What whats wrong?"  
"DEMON!"   
"Where?" Paige said

A man very tall, bald head, with the looks of it, kinda of medieval leather pants and armor, shimmered in.  
"Their!" Phoebe said pointing to the man. Piper gestured, but it didn't make a mark on the man. He smiled. Paige acting quickly grabbed Piper and Phoebe and orbed into the Attic.

"Piper get to the book!" Paige said closing the door.  
Piper was going to the book. "Phoebe what happened to your empathy power."  
"It didn't work,"  
"What do you mean?" Paige said  
The demon shimmered it, and smacked Paige across the face and she flew across the room into a mattress. He then turned to Phoebe. Phoebe kicked him and the demon deflected it, but Phoebe wasn't giving up.

Piper was racing the pages of the book! "Come on!" She practically yelled. Suddenly the book's pages starting flipping them selves to a spell, power of three, great. Piper looked up and gestured again and froze the demon.

"Paige, Phoebe hurry before the freeze wears off!" Piper said, The sisters joined together around the book, and joined hands. The demon unfroze.

"In this time and in this place, vanquish this demon with disgrace!" They said. A ring of fire formed around the demon.

"In this time and in this place, vanquish this demon with disgrace!"  
The demon screamed and then in a fire ball he blew up. Leaving a black mark on the carpet.  
"that was easy!" Paige said brightly   
"Almost to easy." Phoebe said going over to where the demon was killed  
"Who cares!" Piper said, "Demon gone, lets eat I am hungry!"  
"You're always hungry!" Paige said  
"You try being pregnant."

As Paige and Piper walked out Phoebe looked at the mark. She was embarrassed, she hasn't been that scared since the source. She shook her hand and placed her hands over the scorch mark hoping for a premonition it came.

The underworld. A man sitting in a chair, his eyes flamed and his snapped his fingers and the demon that just attacked shimmered into his presence.

The premonition ended. Phoebe was shocked, the chair that that man was sitting was, is the same chair, Cole sat in when he was the source.

"Oh my god." She said


End file.
